I am his and he is mine - teaser
by TheDarkwriter7
Summary: A Oneshot teaser for an upcoming story of mine/ a taste of what is to come. Picks up from the ending of 'Let me in'. Inc ludes mentions of Abby/Owen, hints of future full story and includes an OC. PLEASE R&R!


_(A/N – This is a little teaser/oneshot starter to a planned story I have for the film, 'Let me in'. I have decided to write this little teaser because I have quite a few other stories planned before I write this but I want to give you guys a little taste of what is to come._

_This teaser is set right where the film let off. This will be from Abby's POV where as the full story will be in third POV, I hope you enjoy.)_

**STORY DISCLAMIER - I DO NOT OWN 'LET ME IN', THE ORIGINAL IDEA IS OWNED BY JHON AJVIDE LINDQVIST.**

* * *

**Let me in – I am his and he is mine**

We're on our way and for once in my life, I actually can't believe it. We're on our way, me and Owen. I was almost too late; if I had gotten to that pool just a couple of seconds later I might've lost Owen forever. Yes, I may've killed four humans in order to save him but I had to. And I will admit, I wanted to. They deserved the horrible deaths I gave them. I remember it clearly as if it has been burned into my mind along some other important memories of mine from the last century. The way I smashed those two boy's heads together, the way I ripped that boy's head clean from his body with his spinal cord dangling from the top and the last one, Kenny I think Owen called him. Oh, Kenny; the boy who caused all those years of torment towards Owen in the first place...MY Owen. For that, he didn't deserve a quick death so I feasted on him for a bit, drinking his blood before ripping him in half with all different body parts and organs in various places. In fact, when I drunk his blood, I think it was probably the only good his short life had given anyone.

And so here we are, me and Owen are on a train that will eventually take us to his father's farm in the country with me jammed into a trunk. If his father takes us in (which I reckon he will, considering their relationship and how close they are), I think that me and him could spend the rest of our lives there. Me and him could do some work around the farm to pay our thanks, Owen will probably have to start being homeschooled due to him being classed as a homicide victim or the murderer himself after what was found at the pool but something tells me he wouldn't really mind and Owen says that there are a lot of animals on his father's farm so he reckons his dad wouldn't notice if one were to _go missing _in the middle of the night. I wouldn't have to attack another human to feed, it probably wouldn't taste as nice but it would keep me satisfied none the less. In all honesty, I'm partly scared about the reason I was given to return to Los Alamos.

* * *

_I was in the taxi that was taking me away when the driver said he had pull over to refill on gas. I merely nodded and five minutes later, he found a gas station and left the taxi to refuel. In the time he was gone, I found my mind wondering towards Owen and how close we had become in those last weeks. I thought back to when I first met him at the jungle gym, when he took me to the arcade, when I stayed with him that one night, when he tried to set a romantic mood with that music after I put on one of his mother's old dresses and when I kissed him after I told him I had to leave. I actually felt a tear come to my eye when those memories entered my head because I realised that I would probably never see him again. I REALLY didn't want to leave at the time but I had to. I mean, what was I meant to do? Ask him to become a vampire and come with me? Leave his normal life and his family? Honestly, I know he probably would've said yes to joining me but I didn't want to be the one to take his normal life away from him. In fact, I was so indulged in my memories that it took me about a minute to notice this boy staring at me through the taxi window I was sat next to._

_He looked about 15; he had shoulder length brown hair that fit his head in a helmet-like fashion and had (I will admit) beautiful bright blue eyes like the daytime sky I haven't seen in decades. As for his clothes, he was clayed in a coat similar to the one Owen had except that it was the colour that my favourite drink, he wore a dark blue shirt that had a picture of some sort of shark on it that said 'Cozumel Mexico' under it in white, a pair of black and white woolly gloves, a pair of waterproof dark blue tracksuit bottoms and a pair of brown cowboy boots (I have NO IDEA why he was wearing THEM at this time of year). He kept on staring at me through the window, just staring with those eyes until eventually, my curiosity overwhelmed my fear (yes, this boy DID freak me out a little) and I got out of the taxi to speak with him._

"_Why are you staring at me?" I asked him simply because I didn't know who the hell he was and I didn't want to hurt him I mean, he was only a kid a bit older than me and he hadn't done anything wrong to me... yet. He turned his head to the side and squinted his eyes at me which only freaked me out a little more. "You look familiar..." was the first thing he said to me as he seemed to try and recognise me. His eyes widened at one point so I reckon he must've remembered who I am... even though I've never met him before. _

"_Oh yeah! I remember you; you're that girl who was hanging around with Owen!" This time, it was my eyes that increased in size. I had never met this boy before but he knows who I am as well as Owen, I wondered if he was from Los Alamos._

"_Yeah, I know Owen but I don't know you" was my reply to his realisation. I will admit that it came out a bit harsher than I intended it too but it didn't seem to faze him._

"_You wouldn't" was how he began his reply. "I never introduced myself to you but I'm from Los Alamos as well, I know you because I saw you and him together at the arcade that one time." Suddenly, his expression turned serious. "But that's not the reason I need to speak to you." _

_I backed off a little as he came closer towards me, a menacing glare now present within his eyes; I just prayed for him that he didn't come so close that I would have to defend myself. "I'm not an idiot, little girl" he said as he looked down on me from about 2 feet above. "I know what you are."_

_My instincts nearly took me over and throttled his throat as my mind processed the information. "It doesn't take that much effort to work out" he started again. "Allow me to clarify – A new girl shows up in the neighbourhood, no one ever sees her during the day, her apartment is boarded up to stop light coming in, her 'father' goes out at night and then some unlucky person winds up dead and finally..." I could tell from the slight change in his tone that this accusation would be the one to prove his theory correct._

"_After her 'father' turns up dead; thus leaving her as the only person living in the apartment, a police detective is found dead with __**two holes **__in his neck with the girl nowhere to be found."_

_I sighed with clear frustration. "I'm leaving tonight" I stated, not wanting to kill someone else. "I don't want to quarrel with you." His serious look dropped and a look of pity overtook him. "I don't blame you. All of this" he said as he gestured to me by grabbing a bit of my hair and waving around. "Isn't your fault, it never was. It was the person who did this to you, made you who you are today."_

_I had given him a small smile for his pity when his expression turned serious again. "First of all, can I have your name?" was what he asked me. After I gave me my name, he pulled a folded piece of paper out from his pocket and said to me "Abby, I was told by an apparent psychic that something bad is going to happen soon in Los Alamos, something very bad. She said an old legend is going to resurface and I was thinking if you could..."_

_My face must have deadpanned at what he was going to say because when he looked at my face, he stopped and smiled shyly. "You're saying that because I'm OLD, I might know what this 'apparent legend' is and I can tell if it's true or not?" was what I said, in a deadpanned voice like I wanted. The boy looked at me again and with hope in his eyes asked "Well, can you?" I sighed and nodded, noticing that the taxi driver was now waiting for me with a frown on his face. The boy began to read from the piece of paper the apparent psychic had given him._

"_**He is coming. The eternity old man. Some people call him the youth thief; some people call him the skinhead, no-face, the pale giant, the tall man, the eater of children, the limbed octopus, the formal demon, the time stalker, the infinity snatcher, these are just some of the names that describe this terrible being that will never rest. He is coming... and Los Alamos is his next target."**_

_The boy refolded the piece of paper and put it back into his coat pocket before he looked back at me. "So is it real? It is dangerous? If so, what do we do?" he asked, all of his questions evident with curiosity within. However, I barely heard him as my mind was being plagued with horrible memories from many years ago, only a couple of months after I became a vampire. Memories of children, people who actually tried to be my friends. They were all taken from me and their families, never to be seen again by a suit wearing man with no face to show any signs of true humanity._

_And this 'man' was coming here._

_I looked up to the boy and asked for his name. After he told me it, I quickly ran up to the taxi driver and paid him what I owed him before telling him he could leave. After he did, I returned to the boy who had identified himself as Freddy. "Freddy, you will have to abandon your life in Los Alamos if you want to live." As I expected, his eyes bulged out of their sockets so I gave him the reason why. "Yes Freddy, that legend is real and it is VERY evil. I have had my fair share of experience with that evil and I don't attend to meet with it again."_

* * *

And with that, I had immediately began running as fast as I possibly could back to Los Alamos, ignoring the weird looks I was getting from people for running across the rocky ground in only my bare feet; it was pure unfortunate luck for Owens's bullies that they happened to be drowning him when I showed up. Now, we are each other's guardians in our own right. Owen is my guardian from everyday life and I am his from the grasp of time's darkest being.

I am his and he is mine.

* * *

_(A/N – Thank you for reading! So yeah, this is the teaser for an upcoming story I have planned. For those of you who may not have figured it out from the hints, the actual story will be a crossover of 'Let me in' and 'Slender'. Please Review on what you think because it boosts my self-esteem and if I get loads, I may even start the actual story sooner than planned._

**_If you liked this teaser and are now intrested in reading the full story when its time comes, be sure to follow this story to recieve the full story annoncement update)_**


End file.
